


《私家爱人》

by Soully



Category: all7 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soully/pseuds/Soully
Summary: “我们有一个私家爱人，他是我们的男朋友、女朋友、小孩和狗狗。”
Relationships: 474, 57 - Relationship, 676, 87 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	《私家爱人》

00

“我们有一个私家爱人，他是我们的男朋友、女朋友、小孩和狗狗。”

01

“我走啦！”

黄嘉新临走前朝屋里喊了一声，只有管栎端着早餐盘出来喊他带点吃的再走。

他看看自己脚上的运动鞋，犹豫了一瞬，然后踮起脚跑过去抓了块三明治咬下一大口，拿剩下的部分对着管栎挥了挥，出门了。

黄嘉新前脚刚走，胡春杨后脚就从另一间卧室走出来，抓了抓头发，在客厅沙发上坐下。

等到管栎把最后两杯牛奶热好以后端上桌，朝他笑笑：“早啊杨杨。”

“早”，属于胡春杨的早起发懵时间这才结束了，他半闭着眼睛起身走进盥洗室，刚挤上牙膏，又把头伸出来问：“夏瀚宇呢？”

管栎坐在餐桌前朝另一扇紧闭的大门努努嘴，意思还没起呢。

“哦”，胡春杨又缩回去接着刷牙。

等他们俩快要把早餐吃完了，陈宥维才从方才管栎示意的卧室门背后出来，也不像刚醒的样子，还蛮清醒。

“果果呢？” 见他反手关了门，管栎问。

“让他再睡会儿”，陈宥维扣好睡衣下摆，“哇今天早餐好香。”

胡春杨闻言意味不明地扯扯嘴角，没接茬儿。管栎果然别有所指地朝他侧脸一笑：“宥维今天心情很不错嘛。”

“没有没有，就是……”陈宥维扶着椅背坐得歪斜，最后压低声音，“哎呀，你们懂的嘛。”

“美的你”，管栎十分配合地嗔他一眼，“别折腾得太狠了，上次黄嘉新弄完，我看果果半天没出来，进去一看，都趴床上动不了了，吓死我了。”

“我怎么可能，我可是最疼他。” 陈宥维站起来拍拍衣服，准备去洗漱。

胡春杨抬眼瞟了一眼，咽下最后一口面包，说：“疼字是使动用法吧？”

陈宥维走两步回头，“我看你也想被我疼一疼？”

胡春杨就不说话了，把属于他的那杯牛奶喝光，然后用牙签戳了一大块削好的苹果走进陈宥维的卧室。

胡春杨进去的时候光线暗得他有一瞬间以为自己失明了，然后才慢吞吞分辨出被窝里埋了个人，只露出小脸，睡颜也看不太清。

他咬了一口苹果，咔嚓咔嚓挺脆，床上的人也没醒。

“怎么样没事吧？” 管栎跟着走进来，扶着胡春杨的手臂看看，又轻手轻脚趴上床去摸夏瀚宇的脸，确认温度正常才收回手，“我们出去吧杨杨，让果果多休息会儿。”

但胡春杨没动，他抱臂站在屋内，直到把嘴里的苹果完全咽下去，又狠狠看了眼床上，才抬脚走人。

“怎么了嘛又”，管栎明显察觉出他的不高兴，“果果哪惹你了嘛？”

胡春杨不说话，管栎扭头看看水声正欢的浴室，又转回来轻声说：“他们两个正在较劲，我也觉得很恼火。”

他没说是谁们俩，但胡春杨明白，奶团子一般的脸颊鼓一鼓，开口：“他是我的狗。”

“胡说”，管栎拍了下他，“果果是人，哪里是狗嘛！”

“他就是！我捡回来的！”

“诶诶，宥维跟你一起捡的啊。”管栎提醒他。

“那我不管，我先发现的。”

“那你要怎么嘛。”

“……”

其实胡春杨也不知道要怎么样，他只是不爽，不爽夏瀚宇被他们霸占，不爽夜里起来倒水喝的时候总能听见他人卧室里传出夏瀚宇的呻吟声，不爽他在别人身下辗转承欢，更不爽无论他与别人如何，都与自己无关。

他想做个霸道的狗主人，把想凑近的邻居都撵开。但事实上他什么也做不了，而且他并不想操夏瀚宇，他只是想抱着他一起看看电视，一起吃零食，一起窝在沙发上抢毯子。

陪他睡觉陪他起居，这是他的狗。

02

“黄嘉新，你娘不娘啊，书包上挂的什么玩意儿。”

“你懂个屁！”黄嘉新反驳道，“这是我女朋友送的。”

“喔唷，什么时候有的女朋友啊我们怎么不知道？！改天带出来瞅瞅啊！”

“改天再说。”

跟同学分别，黄嘉新单肩挎着书包准备回家，他没有住校，以前是觉得住校通宵打游戏不方便，住外面还有管栎管饭，而且现在家里还有个夏瀚宇，谁还愿意住宿舍。

他心知肚明，什么女朋友，哪来的女朋友，挂在书包上的狗狗挂件是夏瀚宇选的。在他带夏瀚宇出门买套子的时候，他指使对方去货架上拿东西结账，给了张100元的票子然后站在店门外等他。结果回来的除了人和套子，还有一个小挂件，毛毡小狗，眼睛大大的特别软萌。就是有点娘。

当天晚上他一边忿忿“你怎么拿别的东西回来呢怎么不听话”一边把夏瀚宇操到说不出话。夏瀚宇本来话就少，被胡春杨陈宥维捡回来的时候甚至发不出声音，管栎养了一阵才能开口的。

但黄嘉新不知道怎么就看上这么个傻子了，真的，看着挺正常一人一开口就像个小孩，嗓门儿还大，他总恶狠狠说他叫床声音太响，但又一遍遍在他身体里泄愤。

当时第二天黄嘉新上学之前鬼使神差地把毛毡小狗挂在了书包上，但直到今天才有同学提起它。

勉为其难让你做女朋友啦，黄嘉新捏捏小挂件，脸上止不住笑，他想，夏瀚宇这会儿在做什么呢，管栎是不是又给他做什么好吃的了，养胖点也好，免得一身皮包骨硌手。

03

陈宥维下班进门的时候家里好不热闹，简直可以用鸡飞狗跳来形容。

胡春杨在和黄嘉新抢遥控器，一个要看机甲一个要看柯南，中间还夹了个瞎起哄的夏瀚宇。

“过来。”

没说谁过来，夏瀚宇倒自觉得很走过去抱住陈宥维的腰。

敌人的敌人就是朋友。刚才还是对立的两方立刻就统一战线了，胡春杨黄嘉新同时厉声喝道：“过来！”

傻子被吓得肩膀一耸，扭过头委屈巴巴看着他们。陈宥维揽着他放下包，然后揉揉他的背，“瀚宇，想我了吗？”

陈宥维总是很温柔，当然在床上的时候是另外一副模样。夏瀚宇其实有点怕他，但又喜欢他的触摸。他把头埋在他肩膀，蚊子一般的气音飘出来：“想。”

“乖孩子”，陈宥维亲亲他额头，“作业完成了吗？”

夏瀚宇放开他点点头，还不等沙发上两人开口问什么作业，他倏地捞起了衣服。

纤瘦的腰骨露出，薄薄一层肌肉铺在那白皙的皮肤下，黄嘉新在他背后眯起眼睛。

面对陈宥维的胸膛自是另一番景色，夏瀚宇的乳头上正夹着一对儿乳夹，原本粉嫩的颜色现下因充血而殷红。

陈宥维伸手把乳夹取下来，引得夏瀚宇往后缩的同时嘤咛出声，这红果果比平时更加敏感。

“瀚宇乖，别动。”

陈宥维帮夏瀚宇整理好衣服，这才对沙发上的两尊雕塑说：“今天别弄他，下面还有东西。”

操。

胡春杨和黄嘉新在心里同时说。

04

胡春杨其实跟黄嘉新在同一所大学读书，但不同专业不同年级平时交集也少，没几个同学知道他们住在一起。

这天黄嘉新快下课的时候收到胡春杨的消息：下课等我。

于是往常一下课就收拾东西走人的黄嘉新在教室里左等右等，胡春杨还没来，倒是等来一个畏畏缩缩的女孩子，满脸窘迫走到他面前，想也知道要干什么。

黄嘉新看看她，隐约想起来好像是游泳社团刚来的学妹，于是对她友善笑笑。

学妹纠结半天磕磕绊绊开口，“学、学长，我那个……”

“黄嘉新”，窗外阳光也比他的笑容逊色，“我叫黄嘉新，你叫什么名字？”

“啊？” 女孩子没反应过来，“我，我叫佳宜。”

“好，佳宜，下次不用叫我学长了”，黄嘉新背起书包准备往外走，“我女朋友还在等我，回见啦！”

女孩子傻了眼，独自被留在空荡荡的教室，黄嘉新刚走到门口就看到背靠墙站着的胡春杨。

黄嘉新：？

后者一脸漠然地看他，说：“朋友的妹妹。”

哦，明白了。

黄嘉新伸手揽了胡春杨的脖子朝外走，“好烦啊，下午还要上课。”

“女朋友？” 胡春杨在教室外听见了。

“嗯”，黄嘉新理所应当，“夏瀚宇嘛。”

果然。

胡春杨下意识捏紧拳头，没搭腔。

“诶你下午还有课吗？”黄嘉新问。

“我今天都没课。”

黄嘉新瞅瞅他，“那你专门为这事儿来啊？”

“嗯。”

“啧啧，什么朋友啊这么重要。”

“没什么”，胡春杨轻叹口气，“吃饭吗？”

黄嘉新早饿了，“吃吃，你陪我吃了饭再回去吧。”

“嗯。”

什么人这么重要，这么做是为了谁，只有胡春杨自己知道。早上是管栎叫他起床的，为了找他帮忙把夏瀚宇抱进浴缸。

管栎很心疼，夏瀚宇背上尚有未消退的鞭痕，陈宥维干的，鞭痕上又有新添的齿痕，黄嘉新干的。

“怎么回事嘛，我们果果这么乖，一个二个都下这么重的手。”

管栎说过几次了，不顶用，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。

胡春杨没说话，只死死盯着夏瀚宇光裸的背。管栎见他眼神不对劲，又有点后悔叫他帮忙了，可他自己一个人也着实没办法抱过来。

“杨杨……”

胡春杨知道他想说什么，对他摇摇头，然后将热热的湿毛巾搭在夏瀚宇肩上，盖住更多他不想看见的痕迹。

他很嫉妒。

从来就是个乖小孩，没做过什么出格的事情，但这并不意味着他不想。

最开始只是不顾阻拦捡回来个人，进而演变成想要霸占他，到如今，也许已经不满足于霸占了。

但他做不到。那个傻子像一道冰冷的月光，均匀地铺洒在这间屋子里，温暖不了任何人，却引得他向往。

05

管栎是真的很喜欢夏瀚宇，像喜欢一个家人，疼爱一个宝贝。

他们都出去的时候，夏瀚宇喜欢躺在沙发上枕着管栎的腿，陪他看电视或者睡觉。

“果果”，管栎总这么喊他，“今天想吃什么？”

夏瀚宇用手把干裂的嘴唇推到牙齿中间咬住，想想说：“宫保鸡丁。”

“又想吃这个啊”，管栎笑眯眯的。

“嗯，那个汁，很好吃。”

夏瀚宇揽了管栎的腰，把脸贴过去嗅他衣服上的味道。

管栎摸摸他脑袋，轻轻扭了一下，“有点痒”，然后又问：“要不要陪我去买菜？”

夏瀚宇没开腔，但是大幅度点了点头，管栎这下开始推他了，“哈哈哈跟你说了痒啊！”

仲夏的蝉都呱噪，拼了命要把鼓膜振破似的。

“吵死了。” 夏瀚宇抱怨。

管栎挽过他手臂，手指轻点了一下他耳朵，“要不我们去买两副耳塞吧。”

夏瀚宇认同地点点头。

当晚，管栎戴了耳塞安然入眠，胡春杨和陈宥维却被吵得睡不着觉。黄嘉新罔顾管栎的警告，不知道怎么又摸进了夏瀚宇房间，把人钉在床上狠狠地操，汁液四溅，浪叫连连。

动静实在太大，远甚于平时，胡春杨在床上跟自己撒气，用力拍打了几次被子，最后忍无可忍一个翻身下床去砸门。

嘭嘭嘭。

黄嘉新停了下来，夏瀚宇戴着耳塞叫出最后一声，然后疑惑地看向他。

门外胡春杨没有说话，他不知道该说“吵死了”还是该说“别弄了”，前者说了伤人，后者说了伤己。

夏瀚宇就像夜夜被吹鼓的笙箫，那乐声如一把钝锉的长刀，将胡春杨的理智消磨殆尽，在他的心上来回拉锯，磨得血肉横飞。

他喜欢他的狗。

胡春杨最后也没有开过口，转身之前重重地捶了下门，闷响有些拖沓，昭示着他不甘的心。

陈宥维躺在床上听完这一出闹剧，慢慢闭上眼睛，眼前就出现了一个乖顺的夏瀚宇，不着寸缕跪在地上，咬着小小的竹棍，津液顺着嘴角流到下颚，奶白色的皮肤上是一道道红色勋章，从属于人类的身体后方长出一条可爱的动物尾巴。

夏瀚宇的眼角淌着泪，还要昂起头颅取悦他，光是想想，陈宥维就快要控制不住兴奋的血液。

他勾起嘴角心满意足睡去，再不管那复又响起的，夏瀚宇毫不遮掩的呻吟。

06

管栎没想过前男友还会找上门来。

门铃响的时候他正在厨房忙活，给家里那几个不消停的家伙准备着晚餐的食材，开门的是夏瀚宇。

“谁回来了呀？” 管栎一边说一边擦手走出来，就看到在门口对峙的两人，一时间也挺惊讶。

“你怎么到这儿来了。”

分手就是分手，本就是对方出轨，再拖泥带水什么的管栎也颇为不齿。

“他是谁？” 前男友倒一副理直气壮兴师问罪的语气指着夏瀚宇问。

管栎看看一脸不高兴的夏瀚宇，转头对他说：“我新交的男朋友啊。”

然后十分愉快地看到前男友瞬间变坏的脸色。

然而还不等这渣男开口，夏瀚宇动作倒快，操着三白眼两三下把人推到门外，嘭一声关上门。完了又过来抱管栎。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

管栎笑到飙泪，他本来还以为又要费一番口舌，谁知道夏瀚宇简单直接到只言片语都吝啬，凭本能地讨厌那个人。

渣男当然不舍地在门外又拍又喊，夏瀚宇把管栎拖到沙发上坐下，又进房间把两人的耳塞翻出来，自己先戴好，再交给管栎一副。

简单到简陋的解决办法，但管栎十分受用，他拿过耳塞戴上回到厨房。隔了一会儿，夏瀚宇也进来了，从后面抱住他，脑袋垂到他肩上。

“果果，吃番茄吗？”

管栎正在切番茄，想做糖拌番茄先冰在冰箱里，结果问完话没人回答他，他扭头一看，这人也瞪着眼睛一脸疑问地看向他。

然后他才想起他们都戴着耳塞，啥也听不见哩。于是直接反手把切好的一片番茄喂进夏瀚宇嘴里，笑眯眯看他被酸到。

他想：唔，待会儿得多放点白糖了。

夏瀚宇吃完舔舔嘴唇，又想撕嘴皮。管栎看到想阻止，无奈一手刀一手菜，要说话对方也听不见，于是选了个更有效的办法。

管栎凑过去吻了他。

嗯，占了我的便宜做我男朋友，那也得付出点什么代价。他是这么想的。

夏瀚宇愣怔一瞬，接着便抬起手捧他的脸。

管栎脸好小，嘴里又好甜。夏瀚宇是这么想的。

07

其实捡夏瀚宇回来那天，陈宥维只是个帮手。胡春杨先看到草丛里趴着的人走过去蹲下，他才慢慢跟过去。

胡春杨拿手机照着地上人的脸，然后伸手去摸颈动脉。夏瀚宇就这样醒过来。

一问三不知，看谁都是一脸迷茫，没有钱没有手机，就一张被刮花到只看得清名字的身份证。陈宥维本想打个电话送医院，仁至义尽，无奈这人最后死死抱着胡春杨的脚踝又昏过去，就被执拗的小孩带回了家。

起初也没想着会变成现在这样，只当家里多了个傻子。有天陈宥维刚洗完澡，家里没别人他连内裤都懒得穿，随便披了件浴袍就出来了。夏瀚宇在客厅沙发上睡着了，他走过去蹲下，端详一会儿开了口：“喂，你是装傻还是真傻？”

夏瀚宇悠悠转醒，迷蒙地睁眼看他，不经意眼神向下一瞟，看到了他腿间的蛰伏，接着居然直接朝他下身探头过去，陈宥维不知他干什么，下意识往后仰，双手扶着沙发与茶几，蹲着朝他敞开了身怀。

夏瀚宇凑过去先闻了闻，然后张口含住了他。

事出突然，饶是淡定如陈宥维都被这诡异的画面震懵了。等到他反应过来的时候，夏瀚宇正把他已经勃起的茎柱吮得滋滋作响。

他妈的。

陈宥维一把将人提起来，欺身压在沙发上，“夏瀚宇，你找死吗？”

夏瀚宇好像根本没意识到自己的行为有何不妥，扭动着身体咿咿唔唔。

“什么？”陈宥维听不清，耳朵凑过去。

“痒，主人，痒。”

陈宥维骤然抬头，狠狠盯着夏瀚宇皱在一起的脸，哂笑一声。

原来是个被玩傻了丢出来的小奴隶。

08

在某种程度上来说，夏瀚宇被调教得很好，不让叫他就不叫，不准哭他就不哭，不能射他就不射，陈宥维喜欢看他强忍着眼泪与快感，在崩溃的边缘挣扎徘徊，完全能激发出人的破坏欲，想要狠狠将他踩在脚下，狠狠蹂躏他，粗暴地操他，弄坏他。

但另一方面来说，夏瀚宇也不算合格。他总不爱说许多话，不会乖顺地变作一个低眉顺眼的奴隶，不懂说什么来讨好主人，他只会做。

恰好陈宥维爱惨了他这样，他叫他乖孩子，给他买调教的玩具，给他穿一些奇怪的衣服，有的只有几根布条，有的连布都算不上。

夏瀚宇最喜欢那件紫色丝绸的绑带套装，陈宥维每次让他选的时候，他都会选这套。

这天他又穿着这一套趴跪在床上，细腻皮肤因为布料的紧缚被勒出小肉包，看着软软的让人想上手戳一戳。半吊在身下勃起的茎柱根部套了个震动的圆环，圆环上连着条胶线，胶线另一端长在一个柱状物上面。那柱状物被夏瀚宇的甬道吃进去大半，也在兀自震动着。

夏瀚宇身上泛着粉，把紫色的吊带袜也染上一层红。

“你是乖孩子吗？”

陈宥维刻意压低的声音在他身后响起，夏瀚宇难耐地咬着唇，他不想回答。

不知道胸前的乳贴上有什么，胸部慢慢开始变得麻痒，惹得夏瀚宇浑身燥热疯狂地想获得抚慰。

“想要什么？”

陈宥维在他身边转来转去，手持一根精美的羽毛笔，细软绒毛勾勒出漂亮蝴蝶骨，滑过起伏的脊骨，在腰窝处逡巡。

夏瀚宇浑身颤栗，泪花儿在眼眶里打转。

“不准哭”，陈宥维手里的羽毛仿佛变成锋利的刀子，要一刀刀把夏瀚宇削圆，“乖，告诉我你要什么？”

“……不……”夏瀚宇才刚发声，眼泪已经滚落下来，在床单上晕成两瓣落红。

“瀚宇不乖，可是要受惩罚哦～”

陈宥维俯身半跪在床边，与夏瀚宇脸对着脸，他看他面色潮红，哭得伤伤心心。他不解之前那些更过分的事情不是没干过，怎么这次哭成了这样。

陈宥维抬手去抚他的脸，止不住的泪沾湿他满手。

“怎么了这是。”

“不、不要丢掉我。”

这倒是陈宥维没想到的，既没想到今天不知哪一点刺激到了他，会让夏瀚宇说这句话，也没想到唯一知道这句话背后意义的自己，会产生什么样的情绪。

半晌，他叹了口气，你看，我说过我最疼你吧。

陈宥维认命地想着，吻了夏瀚宇。

人的眼泪也许与动物的眼泪也无甚区别，总之绝大部分都是水，并含少量无机盐、蛋白质、溶菌酶之类的。但不知为什么陈宥维觉得流进嘴里的液体又酸又苦，他多心疼呀，夏瀚宇这个傻子，还认真趴着不敢动，已经哭得上气不接下气，还被亲得缺氧，个小可怜。

“好了，好了”，陈宥维扶着他的肩把人带起来抱在怀里，“怎么还哭呀，瀚宇乖，不丢不丢，不哭了好吗？”

夏瀚宇透过泪眼瞧他，耷拉的眼角有凌乱的湿乎乎的睫毛。陈宥维又擦了擦他脸上泪痕，带着笑亲了一下，“那我们睡觉好不好？”

“不好”，夏瀚宇皱皱鼻子。

“不好？为什么？”

“难受。”

夏瀚宇埋头看向还被箍住的下体，被持续震动的玩具带得不断吐着晶莹粘液，他已经硬了很久，蘑菇头红彤彤的，他声音里全是委屈，“主人，难受。”

“好”，陈宥维扶着他一起躺下来，然后解开了这个玩具，“我们做吧，好吗，我们做了就舒服了。”

夏瀚宇点点头，也不多话，伸手过来抱他，把脸凑上去吻他，又觉得胸部实在痒得人发慌，抓起他的手按在胸前揉捏。

陈宥维一边用力捻扯他的乳珠，一边加深这个吻，抬腿插进他两腿之间，不断顶弄他的胯。

夏瀚宇舒服得直哼哼，他只觉得还想要再多些，想要靠得再紧密些，想要和陈宥维去做最快乐的事。

趁着嘴唇分开的间隙，夏瀚宇逸出不满，“快、快……”

“着急的很你”，陈宥维撑住身体单手去解裤子，分身刚掏出来忽然停住，瞅着他使坏，“说你想要。”

“唔……”

夏瀚宇不想说，他索性把陈宥维推平然后自己坐了上去。

陈宥维呆愣愣看他动了两下，忽然笑出声，倒也没给夏瀚宇多少机会翻身，不过一瞬间，两人的位置就发生调转。陈宥维手臂撑在他头两侧，重重地顶了一下。

“呃！”

夏瀚宇惊呼出声，赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，惊惶地看他。傻子记得的事情不多，但他还记得陈宥维跟黄嘉新不一样，他不太喜欢他叫。

“乖孩子，你喜欢对不对？”陈宥维再顶两下，满意地看到夏瀚宇又迅速蹿红的眼角。

“你怎么这么可爱。”

这是那晚最后一句话，也是第一句话。

09

学校放假了最直接的后果就是，夏瀚宇连着好几天都睡在了黄嘉新卧室里，或者应该说，他被迫长在了那里。

少年人血气方刚，没成想倒是用在了这些地方。

也弄不明白是何种恶趣味，黄嘉新特别喜欢听夏瀚宇叫。他想尽一切办法弄他出声，不用说什么完整的字句，只要从他嗓子里出来的，都是天籁。

有天下午胡春杨实在受不了这昼夜不分的动静，直接冲出房门跑到小区外面的网吧坐着，电脑开着放动漫，手机捧着打游戏。

下班回家的陈宥维将车停在路边上，正准备享受一下私密时光，忽然就看见了玻璃窗里的胡春杨，于是拨了个电话过去。

“你在哪？”

“网吧”，胡春杨也没有什么游戏被打断的不耐，“干嘛？”

“不在家吹空调？”

“你这不问的废话嘛，吵得要死。”

“哦～”，陈宥维拖长尾音，“你嫉妒了？”

被戳中心事的少年有些恼，“你自己嫉妒也别觉得别人都和你一样。”

“我不嫉妒啊”，陈宥维笑，“他不也陪我玩嘛。”

“……”，胡春杨一口气噎在喉咙，“没事我挂了。”

“诶诶别别，那你陪我吃饭吧，管栎今天也不在吧？”

“嗯，他出去了”，胡春杨正准备关机，停下来问：“你在哪？”

“我在你九点钟方向。”

胡春杨应声转头，看见陈宥维在车里对他笑眯眯挥手。

10

黄昏收走了它奢侈的金光，华灯未上，天地笼罩在一片灰蒙之中，夏瀚宇有些分不清时间，窗帘始终是拉上的，他最近的生活过于简单，黄嘉新不舍昼夜地折腾他，嗓子都喊哑了。

“夏瀚宇，瀚宇，快叫啊。”

黄嘉新狠狠撞他，箍住他的肩膀，撞得两条腿在空中乱颤。

“不、不行……”

夏瀚宇断断续续，手指不知该抓住哪里，床头的枕头都黄嘉新被收走，不准他抓，也不准他遮住自己的眼。

黄嘉新停顿一下，将夏瀚宇一条腿架在自己肩上，另一条腿压在身下，将他两条腿掰成一个钝角，再以这个角度继续冲撞。

“啊！”

其实也分不清发的是什么音，但黄嘉新总是知道他的敏感点，翻来覆去照着那些地方肆无忌惮地戳刺抚摸、掐揉捻抹。

夏瀚宇胸前星星点点的红痕，有的是被揪的，有的是被啃的。他贫瘠的土壤中开出了灿烂的红花，汲取了他的养分，从身体里流出的汁水浇灌了培育的温床，他化作了春泥，一天又一天地滋养着淫靡之花。

“黄、嘉新……”他抓住一只手臂，轻乎乎的手掌无力抵在沁出汗珠的厚实胸膛。

啪！

黄嘉新没停顿，但抬手就给了他臀上一巴掌，邪邪地笑：“叫老公。”

“……不要。”

“那就别废话。”

黄嘉新把他的手拿开，双腕交错压在夏瀚宇头顶。他就着肩上的腿一并欺身压下去，扯得夏瀚宇浑身打颤，“疼……”

“受着”，黄嘉新又动起来，“叫给我听！”

“不呃！……黄、黄嘉新……我疼……”

夏瀚宇手都疼得发白，推着他的胸口却被一波一波的冲击挡回来。眼泪出来了，包在眼眶里打转，黄嘉新那个角度看来实在是太过诱人。

人总是很奇怪，黄嘉新并不觉得自己喜欢男人，过去也很喜欢漂亮的女生。但他就喜欢夏瀚宇，他把夏瀚宇当作自己的女朋友，时刻挂念在心，用少年人的方式宣告他的占有欲。

“叫老公！”

他知道无法独占，甚至没什么立场去独占，但总归捱过一天算一天，他在夏瀚宇这片土壤之中播种，甚至产生错觉，在这水乳交融之中，会不会真的有生命孕育。

“夏瀚宇”，黄嘉新停下来吻他眼角滚落的泪，“你会不会怀孕？你能生孩子吗？要不你给我生一个吧，生两个也可以。”

“疼……”

夏瀚宇好像只会说这个字，他双腕从黄嘉新手里挣脱，越过他的脖子抱住他，“我好疼。”

黄嘉新把他的腿放下来，将人捞起来翻了个身。夏瀚宇无力地跪趴在床上，又被进入了身体。甬道里温软湿润，细密软肉吸附着黄嘉新的分身，比起身体的主人更显诚恳。

黄嘉新抱起他上半身，一手扶住他的腰胯一手在他胸前揉捏，他啃着他的脖颈，在肩骨处吮出的红印盖过前两天的旧痕。

他像一只破壳的雏鸟不知餍足，仿佛将夏瀚宇身上的母性激发，他想要什么，他都给了，连同不能给的也一并给了。

“老公、老公……”

意乱情迷，他们浑身都是汗，不知从什么时候起，不知到什么时候止，夏瀚宇犹如被泄洪的水坝，床单上分不清是汗水，还是别的什么。

他们兢兢业业，也许真的在创造生命。

11

终于临近开学，黄嘉新的游泳社团提前进入训练，他们有比赛要准备。于是胡春杨乐得在仅剩的独占时间里跟夏瀚宇待在空调房里数金鱼。管栎新养了一大缸子，他说生活太无趣，但养这么几个大活人他已经心力交瘁，就不想再养什么会发声儿的动物了。

夏瀚宇总是数错，从左边数到右边，每次都不一样。

“管栎！你到底买了多少啊？”胡春杨想走个捷径。

“我不知道啊，金鱼店老板直接给了我三袋不一样的，我说我不会养，他说只要别喂太多就死不了”，管栎两手一摊，“哎果果！都说了别喂啦，金鱼没脑子的，会把自己撑死。”

然后夏瀚宇顿了顿，手里还握着半把金鱼食，转身走到管栎身边特别认真地说：“管栎，我不会把自己撑死的。”

但会委屈死。

管栎和胡春杨同时一愣，前者马上笑道：“果果最乖，快把鱼食丢啦，都让你捏出汗啦。”

后者却看着他不搭话，下意识也开始咬嘴皮，也不知道跟谁学的习惯。

“夏瀚宇，想吃西瓜吗？我们去买西瓜吧。”胡春杨啃着指甲说。

“好啊！！”傻子兴高采烈说。

夏日可畏，头顶的太阳像个风火盘，一边把人炙烤出汁，一边将人烘得干瘪。

树上的蝉儿还是叫得欢，但上一拨已经死掉了，这一拨又惹新烦。

“吵死了。” 夏瀚宇还是这么说。

“你的耳塞呢？”胡春杨随口问。

“不知道……”

“嗯”，胡春杨安慰地点点头，“没事，它们过几天也死了，就吵不到你了。”

“好。”

好什么好，你的耳塞就是被胡春杨丢掉的你还不知道吧，小傻瓜。

熟到正好翻砂的纯甜西瓜，也比不上胡春杨心里暂时的愉悦。他不想再听见夏瀚宇戴着耳塞被操到扰民的浪叫。他只想让他的大狗狗跟着他，远离这个那个，每一个想要进入他的坏蛋。

但有时候他又很讨厌这样的自己，他自知从未对夏瀚宇有过所有权，他有的只是占有欲。但无论黄嘉新还是陈宥维，甚至是管栎，他们也从未有过资格霸占这个傻子。对，他看见过夏瀚宇主动向管栎索吻，但管栎并没有拒绝。

要是夏瀚宇没有出现过就好了。

有时候胡春杨会这么想，那样的话，他就不会知道什么是嫉妒，什么是恶毒。

这个念头在今天又格外强烈起来，如果丢掉他会怎么样呢？丢掉他，再也看不到他，这样谁也无法真正拥有他，会不会更好？

夏瀚宇不知道胡春杨在想什么，他站在西瓜摊前面端着小塑料碗，一块块吃着西瓜，嘴巴嘟一嘟，仿佛天塌下来也不过是一坨美味的棉花糖。

“夏瀚宇，陪我逛一下吧。”

胡春杨等他吃完，又买了一碗给他捧着，就拉上他朝家的反方向走去。

12

黄嘉新背着游泳社团的大包回到家，又是一身汗，看见胡春杨一个人坐沙发上玩手机，四处瞅了瞅，问：“夏瀚宇呢？”

“不知道”，胡春杨战得正酣，“冰箱里有西瓜你吃吗？”

“洗个澡再吃。”

等黄嘉新洗完刚切一半西瓜出来要下勺子，管栎就买好菜也到了家，一个人。

“果果呢？我给他买了甜皮鸭诶”，管栎对这两人亮了亮手中的战利品。

“没跟你出去吗？”黄嘉新勺子还卡在西瓜里。

“可能跟陈宥维在一起吧。”胡春杨眼睛没离开过屏幕。

“他带他出去干嘛？”

管栎也刚要进厨房，想到什么又折返回来，“杨杨，你不是带他买西瓜去了吗？”

“嗯，买了回来你们都不在，我就去睡觉了，起来就没看见人。”

“奇怪，等会儿问问宥维吧。” 管栎说完进了厨房，黄嘉新若有所思地看看胡春杨，像要说什么，但最后还是挖了一大勺西瓜进嘴里，没开口。

最后回来的陈宥维自然也不可能把夏瀚宇带回家。一时间四个人各自怀着别样心思，开始准备找人。

黄嘉新说自己朝东找，就焦急地冲出门去，管栎选择留在家里打电话问物业，陈宥维和胡春杨一起下楼商量好分头行动。

丢个人的阵仗比捡个人回家还大。

胡春杨一边吐槽一边慢吞吞踢着小石子朝下午的方向走，说不清心里是什么想法，是希望夏瀚宇还在，还是希望再也不要看见他。

他有一点点后悔，有点怕那个傻子跟着别的人跑了，但一想到这儿又变得恶毒：也许傻子性欲上来了被别的人捡回去操了个爽呢。

他够不着，他们几个也都别得到。但哪怕他们几个失手了，总有其他人能到手。

胡春杨又开始一个人生闷气，他很委屈，委屈为什么偏偏是夏瀚宇，为什么喜欢他，为什么是傻子，为什么谁都不拒绝，为什么只有他自己不敢去做。

他想，要去买一条项圈，再买一根狗链子，把人拴起来，谁也不准碰。跟黄嘉新做爱的时候要带上口罩，被陈宥维调教的时候要什么痕迹也不留，跟管栎接吻对时候不准那么虔诚。他要夏瀚宇做他独一无二的宠物，只会对他摇尾巴，只抱着他脚踝不撒手，只跟在他身后的大狗。

夏瀚宇，你烦死了。

其实胡春杨真的很委屈，他只是希望夏瀚宇也喜欢他。看到他会一下子笑起来，跟着他就像每天都是节日那般开心，永远忠于他，永远热爱他。

13

可两个小区之外的街心花园长凳上没有人。

胡春杨下午是把人留在这里的，但现在长凳上坐着一个陌生大爷，杵着拐杖面向来往车辆，不知是睡着，还是看淡人生百态。

显然这并不是夏瀚宇。

认清这一事实后，夏末时节里胡春杨忽然开始觉得浑身发冷，他此刻特别特别的后悔。

夏瀚宇一个傻子能去哪儿？他又被谁捡走了吗？还是被人骗回去虐待？

他开始想象那些案件里离奇的手段，他害怕隔天报纸上的豆腐块里就出现夏瀚宇的照片。

有一瞬间他安慰自己，反正人也是他捡回来的，不过就是再放回去而已，还比当时的情况好那么些呢。

但下一瞬他又十分清楚地认识到，不过都是借口，弄丢了就是弄丢了，他不是弄丢了别人的玩具，而是弄丢了自己的宝贝。

胡春杨手机一直在响，是陈宥维，但他不敢接。直到对面失去耐心发了两条微信过来，其中有一段视频。

胡春杨手指发凉，颤巍巍点开才发现视频里的人是夏瀚宇，画外音是陈宥维的声音。

夏瀚宇抱腿坐在地上，脚边儿有一个脏兮兮的小空碗，里面还躺了两枚硬币，看起来十分滑稽。

陈宥维伸手拉他叫他回家，但他执拗地反抗，嚷嚷着要在这里等胡春杨。陈宥维拉了几次未果，最后镜头对准自己的脸，问胡春杨你说怎么办。

第二条微信是一个定位。

胡春杨几乎是撒腿就跑。

不知道哪儿来的风，吹落莫名的沙砾，惹得他眼睛发酸。

他的狗狗在等他，他的狗狗很听话。

夏瀚宇真像个嗅觉灵敏的狗，胡春杨距离他还有起码50米，但他已经看到了他。

先前任人怎么拉都拉不起来的犯浑小孩儿，在远远看见家人的时候就立马从地上弹起。

他笑起来真的很可爱。

胡春杨的眼泪模糊掉视线内所有的景观，但他在看到夏瀚宇笑出来的小虎牙的时候脑海里还能条件反射出这句话。

夏瀚宇跑过来给了他一个满是汗味的炙热拥抱。

“胡春杨我热死啦！”

废话，烈日下坐了四个小时能不热嘛，脸都晒红了。

胡春杨头埋在他肩窝里，不想说话。他分不清自己是因为高兴还是因为难过，眼泪止不住往外涌，夏瀚宇的T恤湿了一片。

“好了，好了”，陈宥维的手在他头上揉了揉，“我找到他的时候，他说你让他在这儿等你。”

“胡春杨，前面有个小孩儿抢我的西瓜，我追了他结果没追到，只捡到碗”，夏瀚宇摸他的背，语气有点委屈，“我还能……再要一碗吗？”

傻子。

胡春杨悄悄笑起来，追着跑就跑到另外一个街口坐着了吗，等错地方了还倔强得很。

十足十的傻子。

14

管栎事先得到通知人找到了，他又赶忙叫黄嘉新回来等着。

也许是失而复得的心情被过度渲染，三个人回到家的时候管栎甚至红了眼眶。

“果果！你去哪了嘛！怎么能乱跑呢？”

“唔……”夏瀚宇被他抱着，有点羞赧，低头又想索吻。

“不准亲！”管栎难得严肃，板起脸说：“你不乖不听话以后都不准亲了！”

却听见夏瀚宇没头没脑来了句：“管栎，我以后少吃一点，好不好。”

“什么啊”，管栎一下子被他逗笑，什么少吃一点啊。

夏瀚宇一本正经，“真的，胡春杨说西瓜其实很贵的，今天还有人抢我西瓜，我以后少吃一点，好不好。”

“夏瀚宇，我买得起”，黄嘉新把他拉过来，面上绷得一派平静，手却攥得紧紧的。

陈宥维也开口：“想吃什么就吃，我也买得起。”

夏瀚宇视线穿过众人，落在胡春杨脸上，然后朝他笑，“胡春杨，今天我能和你一起睡吗？”

胡春杨不明所以，“……为什么？”

夏瀚宇走过去牵他，“因为我喜欢你，好不好？”

15

这个城市的雪堆不太起来，前几天下过两场，路旁的植被上堆着脏脏的灰云，落叶乔木杈着光秃枝桠，城市只剩下灰败色彩。

但人为的节日总要增添些喜气，一年终于要过完啦，夏天到冬天也不过就是三两月，管栎把家里布置得喜气洋洋，夏瀚宇帮着挂了许多小红灯笼。

另外三个人还没到，夏瀚宇和管栎坐在桌前望着咕噜咕噜冒泡的小火锅，乖乖等着他们回家。

说起来他们几个之间其实并没有什么分不开的必要，但似乎所有人都接受了这样怪异又和谐的关系。他们相爱相亲，像被什么黏合剂融在一块儿的集体，他们不愿意剥离，别人也进不来。

夏瀚宇依旧夜夜宿在不知谁的房间里，他乐于成为他们每一个的私家爱人，是男朋友、是女朋友、是小孩和狗狗。

#end.


End file.
